Kiss on the Lips
by CocoNuGGeTx
Summary: What’s Kiss on the Lips? Who’s this Queen B people keep talking about? And why was a certain blue eyed boy Restricted of access? Can hate and love exist at the same time? T&G? R
1. Prequle

**Kiss on the Lips **

To most people Kiss on the lips was the most extraordinary club, but those are the people who's only heard and never been .

Kiss on the Lips was more than just a club, it was heaven on earth for the teenagers who lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

It was every teenagers dream. I mean what guy wouldn't love to see the hottest girls flaunting their stuff in designer cocktail dresses and lets not forget us gals, come on wouldn't you love to see every guy you walk past drool over you. I know my answer.

And that's just the start, there's the spa (rumour has it there's a new guacamole facial ),the game room (which is always being updated), the movie room (which ofcoz always has the latest big screen blockbusters.).The list is endless but nearly everyone fav has to be the pool, the view is amazing and I'm not talking about it being outside on the rooftop, of the 8 storey simply stunning Kiss on the Lips building. If you know what I mean.

Now the question is what dose Gabriella Montez have to do with this?

The answer: Everything.

Every pack has a leader, every company has a CEO even a colony ants have a queen. And that's exactly what Gabriella Montez was-a queen but ofcoz not of a colony of ants but a hundred of Manhattan's wealthiest and most privileged teenagers.

You see although Kiss on the Lips was legendary and everyone wanted in. It only allowed a hundred members. Handpicked by Gabriella herself.

Every year on Christmas day all of the teenagers who lived on the upper east side of Manhattan would get up extra early, kinda like a five-year-old .But instead of going to the stunningly designer decorated Christmas tree and the skilfully wrapped expensive gifts, they went to their mailboxes all in search of a plain pearly white envelope with a pair of computer printed blood red lips on the bottom right corner.

Out of the estimated 237,195 hopeful teenagers that live in Manhattan only 100 will walk back to their rooms in high spirits. And what about the other 237.095?

May you ask. Well…they don't matter…they're all nobodies. All excerpt one.

Within those 100 envelops are letters hand written by Gabriella herself. Inviting the 100 lucky teenagers to their dream.

And on the bottom right corner where you'd normally see a signature was replaced by a pair of deliciously looking speckle pink lips-print. Unlike the one on the envelop which was produced by a printer . This one was printed by the lips of the one and only Gabriella Montez .As they were freshly made and delivered by midnight you could still smell the aroma of her raspberry lip-gloss.

The letter was not the only thing within the envelop. Stuck just below Gabriella's signature lips-print was the beautifully, uniquely but simply designed Kiss on the Lips membership card**(link to pic in profile)**. Alike to a credit-card prints the first letter of your first name and your full last name. The valid date set to the next Christmas.

Though 99.99% of the designed Kiss on the Lips membership card holders are dripping with their parents money. You couldn't buy your way in, trust me people have tried but never succeeded. Believe it or not money wasn't everything. Well maybe just not to Gabriella.

And that's why a certain blue eyed, billion dollar worthy hotel heir who goes by the name of Troy Bolton. Never got his invitation.

--

__

"Love is the journey from wanting to having." Anthony Citrano

* * *

**A/N**: Hey !! Okay that was my 1st time writing a fanfic I know there must be hundreds of mistakes but forgive me I'm new at this that was as far as I got sooo if u have any ideas plz tell love 2 know what u think plz comment

XoXoSue


	2. A Peek at Troy Bolton

**Hey tp all my old readers i'm sorry but I've rewritten it a bit _ a few things just didn't add up so...yeah**

**Disclaimer: okay so someone told me to write one if these but if I own nothing …than what do I own? … oh yeah I own nothing.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to **luv2watchtv**, **br00kel0veswildfire**, **yOu aRe tHe mUsIc iN mE 02**, **HisDelilah**, **.FAMOUSx** my very first reviewers love u guy this is for you. **

* * *

**A Peek at Troy Bolton**

**Current Book on the nightstand**: '_snakehead' _by Anthony Horowitz

**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Hawaii (love the beaches…and the girls in the bikinis)

**Favorite After school Activity**: Drinking at The Palace, hitting dance clubs, play

basketball with friends …etc.

**Favorite School Subject**: PE and French (the language of love)

**Favorite Video Game**: Assassin's Creed

**Favorite Reality Show**: The Girls Next Door

**Favorite fashion accessory:** his class ring-three carat diamond cut ruby set on a band of sliver.

**Favorite Music:**Flo-rida, Jay Z, T-pain, Green day, Simple plan…etc

**Favorite Movies:**Crimes and Misdemeanors, Battle Royale, Boogie Nights, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Requiem for a Dream, Before the Devil Knows You're Dead, Cries and Whispers

**Favorite designers:**Paul Smith, Comme de Garcon, THECAST, Marc Jacobs, Ted Baker

**Favorite TV Shows:** The Wire, Dexter, South Park, Little Britain, MTV Cribs, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Mad Men, Nip/Tuck, The Tudors

**Dream Job**: Future CEO of Bolton Inc [Includes: The Palace Hotels and Lava Springs world wide]. Don't you just love nepotism?

**Lives: **The Palace-deluxe suite

**Likes: **Scotch, limos, hotel suites, the Knicks, parties, jetsetting, and silk pajama pants

(Who needs a shirt when you look like that).

**Dislikes:** Subway/public transportation, cheap wine, paper plates and plastic utensils, any borough but Manhattan.

**Best Friend:**Chad Danforth

**Girlfriend:** never had one, never wanted one.(well at least that's what he thought)

**Favorite fashion accessory:** his 3 carat ruby silver class ring.

**Heroes:** the greatest businessman of all time, Hugh Hefner

**Motto:** "I am Troy Bolton"

Ah… Troy Bolton how can you put upper East sider's Male God in words?

Troy Bolton was the captain of East highs varsity basketball team, smart though he didn't show it, at the very top of East high's food-chain and hell of a lot more.

If there was a dictionary with pictures and you were to looked up perfection and found it under P. you would've seen Troy supporting his usual cocky smile, because that was what he was.

Troy Bolton was the image of perfection.

Parties. Money. Girls. Alcohol. Basketball.

He loved them all

And there was one place that had them all.

Kiss on the Lips

If there was one thing Troy loved more than basketball and his credit card (that held an endless amount of money) put together that would be the one and only Kiss on the Lips.

Only one problem-This year he never got the newly designed Kiss on the Lips membership card.

He had always been a member.

In fact he was the first and only (by date) freshmen EVER to get an invite.

But not this year.

Why wasn't he a member?

It was because of _her_

He knew there was just one very powerful mysterious person that was keeping him from the exclusive pleasures Kiss on the Lips had to offer.

_Queen B_

No he didn't know her. He haven't met her.

Hell! He's never even had a peek at her.

He's only ever heard about her.

The suppose **Queen** of **B**eauty.

People talked greatly about her

Ofcoz they did. Considering she ran Kiss on the Lips, having in mind she picked those 100 teenagers, handing them their dreams.

Oh how he _hated_ her.

Ever since she came into control of Kiss on the Lips he had been striped of his membership and everything that came with it.

That was not all.

Ever since she came everything started to change.

And he didn't like it one little bit.

Kiss on the Lips had always been occupied by jocks, cheerleaders, the richest kids and…well basically anyone and everyone that was popular.

He simply didn't get it, what was he missing? What was it she was holding against him?

He knew he was set with the big bank account, after all his dad was the owner of 'The Palace' hotels based worldwide. (actually 1578 in 1304 different cities by my count) famous for its five-star quality.

Captain of the basketball team & At the very top of the food chain ever since his freshmen year.

And his looks? Well I think we all know he wasn't lacking in that area.

Troy didn't get it.

Through out his life everyone loved him.

Well everyone but her and that to him was something new...something unfamiliar.

But what surprised him the most was the fact he liked it.

It intrigued him.

Some how this reminded him of a certain person but he just couldn't put his finger on who.

Only his friends knew he was not allowed in Kiss on the Lips at will.

He made appearances-as a plus-one-but people'll never know.

The people that held cards thought after all the time he as spent there in his freshmen and sophomore years he got bored and was busy with something else.

The people with out the card just thought he was to busy with the other 7 member-only floors.

They where both utterly wrong and it made fools out of everyone.

Yes, Kiss on the Lips only had 100 members but they were allowed one gusset per week.

And needless to say he had plenty of offers

Like tonight…

Queen B had decided a masquerade ball was exactly what Upper East Siders needed, to party it out before heading back to school seeing as it was the last day of the summer holidays.

Everyone was dressed formally and he was no different- dressed in a traditional black suit and sliver mask looking very sharp as he spotted one of his friends.

"Hey dude didn't know you where in to balls" said Zeke the only person out of Troy's close circle of friends that was a member at Kiss on the Lips-this year. Oh how Troy envied him

Troy smirked "well I was bored and uh…"he had forgotten her name "that blond chick over there" he pointed to a blond across the room. "Offered."

Zeke shook his head and headed over to the bar.

He soon forgot Zeke, his extraordinary blue eyes glanced over the first floor of Kiss on the Lips which was unsurprisingly filled with people.

Troy was searching for her.

Every time he came.

He came because of her.

Even though he hated her with every cell in his body. There was just something about her that drew him in. Oh what he'd do just to met her or even -

His thoughts came to an end.

Then in that split second he saw _her._

He was convinced in all his 18 years he had never laid eyes on such beauty such simple elegance… Or so he thought.

Dressed effortlessly but graceful in a gold curve hugging floor length dress**(pic in profile plz check it out along with the other images) **with a matching gold and white mask.

She was standing on the top of the staircase that leaded to the middle of the room as he was on the bottom

She was search for something her eyes busy scanning over the people below her as his where to busy scanning over her.

A second later cool magnificent blue met warm delicate brown.

It was as if everything else in the room had disappeared and only the two of them remand while blue poured into brown.

It was like fire and water, dog and chocolate, Tom and Jerry something that shouldn't be put together if you what both to live.

He saw as a second later something clicked in her while the warm in her eyes changed into something else he had trouble reading .Was she Shocked? Astonished to have seen him? Alarmed he was here? Amazed that he'd got in? Or… even…recognized him!?

While the thoughts ran wild in his head she turned away ripping her eyes off of him.

Troy stood at the bottom of the staircase mesmerized.

_'What the hell just happened'_

--

_"The power of a glance... It is in this way that love begins, and in this way only... Nothing is more real than these great shocks which two souls give each other in exchanging this spark." Victor Hugo _

* * *

**Hey!! So that's it the 2****nd****chapter yeah I know not much happened but plz bear with me guys . When I say I haven't got this story figured out I mean it right now I'm going chapter by chapter. So if you want anything in this story I'd love to hear about it. **

**Got a question so who do u think should be G's best friend Sharpay or Taylor?**

**XoXo S**


End file.
